shatter the walls
by dourdan
Summary: "Let the rain come down and wash away my tears Let it fill my soul and drown my fears Let it shatter the walls for a new sun A new day has come" "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion intro; I wanted to write a story about Miguel's little known sister; the one who is most famous for dying in his arms on her wedding day. rated t for a little violence and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

The life of Miguel Caballero Rojo had always been full of tragedy. His mother, a 5'11" beauty got pregnant at age 16 by a man she thought would be the love of her life. Instead he left her, never to been seen again; her parents kicked her out soon after forcing her to leave town for whatever life awaited her.

Working as a waitress she made enough to life in a small apartment with 4 other girls. Each had different shift and various restaurants (and other "businesses") some had children as well, so who ever was home would act as unofficial babysitter at any given time. It was a reasonably good existence.

But one day a stranger came in. A 50 year old vineyard owner, who, after the death of his father was now insanely wealthy. He flirted with every girl in the restaurant, but when it came to her- she was the one he wanted to keep.

She told him on their first date, about her son (now 4 years old), be he claimed it didn't matter; his wealth could take care of everything. They dated for just over a year; taking her to only the finest restaurants and shows, showering her with gifts; he even introduced himself to Miguel.

But Miguel could feel coldness from this strange man. This man was incapable of love; only possession. Miguel's mother assumed her son was just being shy; someday he would grow to love and appreciate his new step-father.

The wedding was small (since the bride had no family to invite) but lovely on the groom's vineyard estate. He showed her to her room; a beautiful bedroom where she would live like a princess. But there was no room for Miguel, not even a bed.

That was part of the man's plan. He counted on his new bride being especially fertile; she was pregnant with in a month with a child that was all his. He would now say "for the benefit of the new baby, Miguel has to go."

Now 5 years old, he was subtly sent to school with the vineyard worker's children. The class of 12 went to school from 6 am to noon then worked in the fields from noon to 6 pm (and that was only if everything was done to the boss's approval.)

Miguel did not see his mother until 3 days after the baby was born. Nicola, a perfect baby girl with a round doll-like head and rosy cheeks. His mother was told to stay indoors with the baby, but it was an unusually warm day and both she and the baby needed some air. Nicola cried harder and harder, unable to verbalize her horrible discomfort. Her mother walked the baby through the vineyards hoping the movement would calm her.

"Mama?" Miguel could barely see where she was, but he heard the baby's cries clear as day.

His mother was shocked; he had changed so much since she last saw him. She instinctly ran to him, giving him a hug with the baby sandwiched between them. The baby stopped crying.

"This is Nicola; your baby sister." she said with tears in her eyes.

"can i hold the baby?" he asked.

She put the baby in his arms; it was as if the baby knew he was her brother. The moment was interrupted by the man. He slapped his wife hard, yelling at her for endangering the baby. He grabbed the baby (who resumed crying) and hauked them both back to the house, leaving Miguel alone.

This was ruining his plan. He wanted to erase Miguel. He wanted to have a family that was all his own; ONLY his own. But fate had other ideas.

Despite her father's insistence that Miguel was no one to her, Nicola never lost interest in her brother. When she was 5 and he was 10, she went off to school during the day, but every afternoon before coming back to the house she would visit him; talk about her day- he was always a good listener. As she got older, She would sneak in pencils and paper and they would make drawings together.

The vineyard workers did not receive schooling past age 10, so eventually Nicola's was teaching him advanced math and langue in addition to art. She stayed with him later and later, telling her parents that she "got lost" on the way back to the house (the road were very poorly lit.)

This might have continued but for one day, one very very hot day when Miguel did not make it to their meeting place.

It was so hot outside the workers could barely breathe but the grapes needed to be harvested (before they shrived in to very expensive raisins.) but of course the only source of water was the water used for the plants. Usually the man allowed his workers 5 gallons at the end of the day for the night's meal. But of anyone ever took any before the end of the day; there would be hell to pay.

Miguel, at age 14 needed to risk it. He, as well as many of the other children were getting painfully sick from the heat. He used a collection container to sneak away just a little water, and he was caught almost immediately.

The water was thrown to the grown and Miguel was to be made an example of; in front of all the workers and their children Miguel was beaten mercilessly by his step-father's security guards.

He was then placed in the small chapel that the workers prayed in on Sundays. (There was little air flow and of course no water.)

An order was issued; if anyone helped Miguel they would suffer the same fate. But that would not stop Nicola. She looked for him all over, asking anyone of they knew where he was. No would talk to her, but she would not give up. Miguel was more than her brother, he was her friend.

He was violently sick when she found him; lying on a wooden table, vomiting up blood and bile. She had an icepack in her lunch bag and used it to cool his face and neck, resting it on his throat. He had no shirt on, revealing the massive amount of injuries. He had 5 broken ribs, a fractured arm, and various bloody bruises all over his face and body. In his weakened state he could barely open his eyes but he knew she was there.  
"nicola...my princess...my angel." he laid back down assuming he was going to die. She held his hand, and rested her head on his chest. She would not leave him, even if her father came after her.

Miguel was the only person she ever truly loved. "You can't leave me" she said in soft tears. "I can't make it here without you! Mom and dad don't care about me! They just want to make in to something they can show off to their rich friends! Please... please get stronger."

Not "get well" not "get better"- "get stronger" that was her prayer.

In the months to come that would come to pass; working harder than ever before, by age 16 he would be 6'1" with a body that would rival any model's.

But this meant his step father needed to put part 2 of his plan in to effect, fast- banishing Miguel forever.

Nicola was 11 now and so his lie could be believable. He talked to his wife in private telling her lies about Nicola and Miguel's relationship. He started small, saying how he had proof that Nicola was Miguel as "more than a sibling" and this could lead to sinful corrupt acts in the future.

But his wife did not believe it. After all Miguel was still HER child. But in the end this was HIS vineyard and he had the last vote.

He kicked Miguel out the day before Nicola's 12th birthday; as if the onslaught of gifts would distract her- it didn't. Miguel was hauled off by the same security guards and taken 3 towns over with just the cloths on his back. Nicola screamed and cried. She locked herself in her room for the next 4 days.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be 5 years before she saw Miguel again. At age 16 Nicola received a car for her birthday. She still hated her parents; she could never forgive them for taking away the one person who gave her hope, but at least this meant she could get whatever she wanted; a car, a boat,-a unicorn, her parents knew she was unhappy and no gift would ever be enough. So for the summer of her 16th birthday she asked for a car AND a road trip. She said she needed to "find herself" before going off to medical school. But everyone all knew who she was really looking for.

5 cities away a 21 year old Miguel was fighting in paid street fights. He was now a hulking 6'4" over 250 pounds of pure muscle; as the result of steroid and cocaine addiction. A self taught fighter (keep attacking the opponent until the opponent decides to stay down.)

It was not hard to find him; all the beautifully dressed teen had to do was pretend to be a hot young tourists looking to have some fun. With her birthday money she was able to get in to a club where they did all manner if illegal drugs, danced all night to electro-pop, and had a nightly "fight to the death" (again, only if the opponent was too stupid to stay down.)

Tonight was especially crowded; Miguel was to take on an undefeated challenger. In preparation he got so high, his mind was nearly gone.

This would not be a good strategy, since actual reason his opponent was undefeated was because he could cheat without anyone noticing. For this fight he had a hidden blade; a small razor, not unlike a box cutter blade. He was small and fast compared to Miguel so it should be no surprise that he easily out maneuvered the larger man.

Miguel landed a few hit and even suplexed the smaller opponent to the ground. But upon getting back up the opponent landed a single hit to Miguel's neck; slashing his throat just enough to cause panic, but not enough to look like murder. Miguel grabbed the side of his neck, and as he did, the opponent landed a jump kick that knocked him to the floor. The combination of drugs and massive blood loss forced him to stay down. He was then thrown out of the building with no pay (as is tradition for fight losers.)

"MIGUEL!" Nicola screamed as she found him. His vision was blurry, but the voice was so familiar. He leaned on the wall to get to his feet.

"Let's go to my hotel room, I can fix you right up." she let the man twice her size lean on her for support as they walked to her car. She drove to the posh hotel she was staying at. Yes they got some strange looks from the other guests, but Nicola didn't care; she paid for her room, she could bring who ever she wanted to it.

She laid him on the floor and went to get some towels and ice. In the time she was gone he lost consciousness and went in to convulsions. Luckily Nicola knew CPR. Why? Because she was planning on graduating early to go to medical school, so lucky for this situation she was well trained- and she had a fake id from when she toured a University Campus.

She cleaned his airway of vomit and blood and did CPR compressions until he was breathing on his own. But he needed medical attention and there was no way she could get him to a hospital.

For now she prayed. She laid next to him, resting her head on his chest; so if he stopped breathing she would know. "Why did you do this to yourself?" she said out loud even though she was pretty sure he could not hear her. "You're never alone when there's someone who loves you," she said with tears in her eyes, imagining how much Miguel had suffered  
"...even if they're too far away." She kissed his chest where his heart would be. She was not sure what she would do; but hopefully fate would guide her.

The next morning she went shopping, bought what looked like an interview suit and proceeded to go to a hospital posing as someone who was late for an interview.

She of course left Miguel a note, after all, if this plan failed there was a chance she would be spending the rest of her vacation in jail.

She walked in with confidence and even got the receptionist to look up a high ranking person who she claimed to have an interview with.

Nicola then asked to go to the bathroom. She took the opportunity to casually sneak to the Emergency room and steal pills. She had what she needed then she was caught; by an intern.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, not even mad.

She turned around. He was a young British intern maybe 20 or 21 years old.

"My brother is very sick" she said in her most innocent voice.

"What's your name?" he asked in a way that clearly indicated his attraction.

"Nicola" she smiled, "Ryan" she looked at his name tag. She kissed him; it felt like the right thing to do. "This is my hotel room." she wrote her information on a piece of scrap paper, trusting he would not turn this into the police.

"I'll see you after my shift" he said, allowing her to take the medications.

She raced back to the room and administered the antibiotics and morphine. she had been gone for just an hour, and he had already spiked a fever.

But it was not from his neck; once she got the blood under control (although the area where she rested his body looked like a crime scene) the wound was easily disinfected.  
No, apparently Miguel has been stabbed in the leg a few months back. His drug addiction had kept the infections symptoms at bay, but now the infection was running rampant through his body.  
Miguel was shivering badly, sick and possibly hallucinating- he tried to speak, "my princess. my nicola..." he said in labored breaths.

"my... nicola..." he touched her face; she looked so much like their mother. "my nicola... " he said over and over with labored breaths. He was withdrawing from cocaine, speed, steroids, meth and several other drugs he would never speak of.

"my angel... my princess." he said as he lost consciousness again. Just as the door opened.

"that guy's your brother?" said a similar voice. Ryan was there with medicine, food and hospital grade water to clean the wounds. The hotel clerk has unlocked the door for Ryan, under the impression he was a doctor (then got the h**l out considering all the blood on the other side of the door.)

Nicola got up, threw her arms around Ryan, crying on his shoulder. She was shaking so badly she could not catch her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicola was glad Ryan actually came to see her (as opposed to reporting her to the local police.) Although she would have given anything to see her brother again, Nicola still had dreams of going to University.

She looked to Ryan for help on how to safely sanitize the rotting wound in Miguel's leg. Since he was unconscious it would at least be painless; or so she thought. Ryan heated a pocket knife and proceeded to cut away dead tissue before sanitizing with large amounts of alcohol.

Miguel woke up immediately. Nicola cradled his head against her shoulder to calm the screams of pain so Ryan could finish. She knew, without his help Miguel would have possibly lost his leg. "it ok.. it's ok.." she rocked her brother's head like a baby until the screams dulled to painful moans.  
She rested Miguel's head down, hopeful he would at least survive the night.

She walked to the bathroom where Ryan was washing his hands and for reasons beyond her control she started to take off her clothes (as if taking a shower )"this is what you came for? Right?" she said in her flirty voice. "I've lived without love for too long."  
She had sex with him in the bathroom because she thought that was what she had to. She assumed it was the right thing to do for someone so helpful.

or maybe it was because the true love of her life was lying on the floor in the next room; the one man she could never have-so Ryan would have to do.

she left Ryan with her contact info so they could keep in touch when she was back in school.  
Nicola stayed with Miguel for the next 2 weeks, caring for his wounded body and soul. She would give him massages to ease the pain in his muscles. He slept on the floor for 3 more days; until he was past the worst of the "withdrawal symptoms". She helped him undress and washed his body with relaxing warm water (while making sure to keep his massive leg wound dry.)

For someone who competed in illegal fights for a living he had an unusual lack of scars on his back and chest. But upon seeing his arms, legs and other "areas" where he injected- it broke Nicola's heart. "Someone as wonderful as you should never need drugs to feel strong" she said stroking her fingers over his hands, down to his wrist.

"how you do think i got strong." he said jokingly (even though it was pretty much true.)

"I'm going to order some food." she tossed him a towel that landed directly over a part of his body she had no intention of touching anyway. She left the bathroom and slammed the door. Her voice was more than a little upset that he could make a joke so soon after she almost lost him.  
Sitting on the bed, she called up room service ordering whatever looked appetizing- but under the in room menu was the usual hotel bible.

"Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you. -Deuteronomy 31:6" she read out loud.  
"you found that awfully fast." he said sitting down on the bed with a towel on. Wrapping the main blanket over both their shoulders he pulled her close as they cuddled together in the bed.

"I'm self taught." she replied. His skin felt nice; smooth, warm; like his personality. "Religion was started for people like us; people who lost hope. Just keep that passage in your heart and you will-hopefully- not need to resort to other means of courage." she said, lacing her fingers through his.

She caressed his hand like a teddy bear, pulling it close to her chest resting it over her heart. She studied every line of every finger; his hands were so much larger then her's, but they were powerful, strong and with him Nicola felt safe and loved.

They would watch tv together eating expensive junk food and talking for hours untill they fell asleep in each other's arms.

At the end of their tiem together Miguel begged her to run away with him; live with him and be his strength, so he would not fall back in to old deamons. But in the end he knew she had to leave; she was destined for something bigger. She gave him enough money to live on for a year and promised to write to him as much as she could.

She drove him to a train station to take a train to Paris (she wasn't even sure why, he just said that was a place he might be able to make a new start.)

"never forget me" she said as she gave him one last hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicola graduated highschool and went to a university as pre-med. she chose one close to where Ryan was returning to (when he completed his summer internship), so at least she would have someone to talk to on a regular basis. Miguel settled in and around Paris and wrote her letters addressed to her dorm building but they were never from the same return address.

Around her and Ryan's 6 month anniversary she noticed something; she was late. She took a test and it was confirmed; pregnant. But she did not tell anyone. Not even Miguel (because he would likely react worse than her dad.)

She continued to date Ryan, and shared her "news".

"what would you want me to do?" she asked him even though her options were clear, she would have the baby with or without Ryan in her life. After all he was nice to talk to and useful when she felt she needed someone to have sex with- but she didn't "love" him.

Ryan said to give him a week to make a plan. He somehow came up with a large amount of money. He took Nicola to a picnic in a secluded area of a local park, there he gave her a ring and a bank statement.

Somehow he now had enough money to give her the wedding of her dreams AND take care of her and the baby for the rest of their lives. He told her how much he loved her and how he could see Nicola and him being happy together. The future looked bright.

The set the date for 2 months from then (she would still be thin enough to pass as not pregnant.)

In the wedding announcements she added a little twist "wedding of PRINCESS Nicola..." she was not sure Miguel would even know she was getting married. She had no way to write to him, but using his nick name for her would at least be a small "tribute."

Miguel was there that day. He watched from the roof the next building over. It was a clear enough view; and perhaps when the time was right he would make his presence known. How did he knew to be there? fate? that question would end up not being as important on this day.

Ryan had been doing further intern/residency work at a mysterious corporation and took with him certain trade secrets. If his boss was normal he might have had Ryan arrested for trying to pass off THIER research as his own and further trying to sell it to other companies. (Which he managed to do- and was how he came across such a large amount of money in such a short period of time.)  
But Jin Kazama was not a normal boss.

300 people within the church died when a private jet fire bombed the wedding. 299 of them would never know why.

Miguel dove on to the scene like something out of a Spiderman movie. He rushed to Nicola's side, cradling her in his arms, trying to be strong for her even as he could feel broken bones in her shoulders, spine and rib cage. His arms cradling her head was the only thing keeping her neck from collapsing backwards.

He tried to remember the prayer about courage but in this moment no words would appear in his mind or on his lips.

"you're here...i knew you would be...god wouldn't let me leave without seeing you one last time" she forced a smile even as her mouth filled with blood.

"this is all a cosmic joke…." She started to feel tears in her eyes, "…I was never meant to marry Ryan…...i…i….. knew, from the moment i first saw you, you were the love of my life." She swallowed hard, trying to stay breathing long enough to force out one last sentence.

"...my heart...my protector... my friend...If life was fair we would be together. But now I'll be the one to watch over you." with that she died peacefully in his arms.

One thing was for certain, Miguel's life now had a single purpose; to find discover who did this, why and make them pay.

In the distance, as police and fire trucks arrived, music could be heard from the blown out wall of a local store;  
"Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come..."


	5. Chapter 5

Holding Nicola close he did not want to let go even as the building crumbled around them. When the paramedics pulled his body from the wreckage he had suffered 4 broken ribs, a fractured skull, a broken arm, and a blow to the face (from a falling rock) that left him blind in one eye.

For the next 6 months be lay in a hospital bead praying for courage, praying for a chance at revenge but every night when he closed his eyes, a part of him prayed he would not wake up.

He needed to start on his path. Although there was bruising and infection in his internal organs that he was still being treated for he started to force himself to walk again. It was slow an extremely painful but he needed to do it, for his pride, for his courage (...and to walk out on the hospital bill he had no intention of paying.)

He disappeared back to Spain where he lived in farmhouses throughout the country side doing the same hard labor of his youth. He grew strong, and on his one day off he would go to the local library and research Nicola's death. There were many photos of the attack (the story was national news) and one name, one very famous name- Jin Kazama, who made no effort to hide his face. He was so famous it was as if Bill Gates attacked the church. Everyone knew who he was but no one could touch him.

But there was one way; the Tekken tournament. A mysterious tournament where fighters from around the world met in exotic locations to fight until only one was left standing. But how to enter?

Miguel researched how to get an invite; he did not qualify. He was not a champion or a scientist or a bear (yes there were not one but 2 domesticated bears who got invites.) So he needed to crash the party. Researching the possible locations and possible contenders he managed to crash 2 of the preliminary matches; a kangaroo vs. a sumo and a robot vs. a lizard.

But the 3rd crash proved that hardest. A 7 foot tall, 300 pound pro-wrestler vs. the small, but elegantly beautiful - Julia Chang. The exotic beauty with dark hair and sun kissed skin looked adorable in her green top and jeans. It was understandable how she could be underestimated.

She easily won, but that meant she was the one Miguel would need to challenge.

He stepped out in front of her. "Nothing personal" he said in a voice too confident for his lack of actual training. His size and strength had gotten him through but much like the fight that almost killed him- this opponent was small and quick.

With only half is vision he was at a severe disadvantage and Julia quickly had him on the ground.

But she wondered why someone would want to crash the Tekken tournament and she still had her win there was no harm in hearing the man's story. She offered her hand but as he stood up she saw his managed eye.

"I'm a doctor, let me help you." she said in a nice voice. He swatted her hand away. So she took another approach. "If you can convince me you have a good reason for interrupting my match- I will tell you how to get your own Tekken invite for next year."

That was a more useful offer. Julia had an apartment in Andorra where she did local research when she would not make it all the way home to the United States. She offered to drive him there, treat his eye and maybe give him a hot meal.

During the drive he told her his story, but when he got the name Jin Kazama- Julia knew she had to help. In her apartment she had scanning equipment, various medical lasers and sample collections (for the actual plant based research she conducted.)

Miguel was impressed. "You're actually are a doctor."

"What do you mean by that?" she said looking for a scanning device.

"You look about 16 years old." he smirked.

"sit please" she said, making her voice sound more child-like, to freak him out a little. "I'm going to scan your brain."

She performed a scan that wirelessly imputed the data to her oversize hard drive. She then went through the data- "were you being treated for something?"

The scan revealed scar tissue in his brain. She asked if she could cut in to his head and try to ease the pressure cause by the scar tissue.

A sane person would have ran or at least said no. But there was something about this girl that made Miguel want to trust her. She had him sit in what looked like a regular recliner; like what you would buy a department store for watching tv.

She told him to rest as she put a wire claw-like item over his eye; yes this girl who looked no older then 16 was going to cut in to his brain through his EYE SOCKET.

But she was quite skilled. She reduced the swelling caused by scar tissue, as well as the damaged blood vessels that were causing his blindness, all with a slow and gentle hand. since she had no monitoring devices (to make sure she was not killing him) she kept close watch of his breathing, his lips, the rise and fall of his chest; making the process more intimate then any sex act.

When she was done she gave him some water, lifting the cup to his lips, perhaps to make sure he could still swallow (and she did not accidentally put him in to a vegetative state.)

"that's the first time I've done that on an actual person. I've practicing in my spare time, on a digital simulation." she said confidently.

Miguel air-spit the water. The forward motion gave him a headache around his very sore eye.

She could have mentioned that she used the precision laser on her plant samples all the time, in fact that was the whole reason she had a lab in this part of the world, to extract dna from the cells of native plants (and practice that required a very steady hand).- but that would not have been as funny.

She helped him lay back in the chair; it would be comfortable enough to sleep in for the night.

"rest now, tomorrow I will tell you everything i know about Jin Kazama and the Tekken tournament."

she laid down on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. The way the light dance upon her hair; the shape of her face- she almost looked like Nicola. -and for the first time Miguel felt perhaps all was not hopeless.


End file.
